End of the Line
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 30, 2003 (En:) July 14, 2003 |continuity= }} Lucemon Shadowlord Mode proves to be too powerful for the Warriors. When encouragement from their Spirits and the Celestial Digimon enable them to form Susanoomon once more, the final showdown for the fate of two worlds begins! Summary reaches the Human World, hurling the to the floor of the underground station. There, they lose the will to fight, concluding that Lucemon is unbeatable. Takuya, in his despair, attempts to push the fallen elevator away. His desperation summons , who helps him push the elevator over, showing that they are not alone; Bokomon points out how weird it is that the Spirits just came to life and Neemon tries pulling his waistband, thinking they're hallucinating. The give the group advice on how to defeat Lucemon as the , reborn through their Spirits, show their solidarity. Following this motivation, the group combine all of the Spirits and ancient spirit evolve into . Susanoomon then pulls Lucemon Shadowlord Mode back into the Digital World and fights the powerful Digimon. Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cuts Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of the fractal code that he took and restoring the entire Digital World. However, emerges from his destroyed puppet and stings Susanoomon. Susanoomon releases the DigiDestined and splits into the Ten Legendary Warriors, each of them in their Human Spirit form and each carrying a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon. Using the sword, each of the Ten Legendary Warriors slashes Lucemon, destroying him forever. Afterwards, the DigiDestined have a talk with the Ten Legendary Warriors, learning that they have left lasting marks on the Digimon. With Lucemon's defeat, the Digital World is restored, now better then ever after being freed from evil. Afterwards, they are forced to return to the Human World before Lucemon's portal closes, leaving heartbroken friends behind. Bokomon sadly confirms from the book that they have to leave. Realizing what he just said, he tries to follow, but Neemon and the Celestial Digimon restrain him, reminding him that Digimon can't survive in the Real World. Bokomon is utterly helpless to see his friends leave and promises to write a new book about their adventures in the so they will never be forgotten. As they return, contacts Koji through his D-Tector and tells him that Koichi is still alive. They arrive back in the Human World twenty minutes after they left. As of now, the authorities have come up with a logical explanation about Lucemon Shadowlord Mode's appearance due to an electrical discharge. Takuya recalls his return to the Human World as and leads the group down the steps where Koichi fell, but he is not there. At the bottom they find a policewoman, and Koji asks where Koichi is. Koichi is revealed to be dead, having gone through a failed resuscitation. However, the DigiDestined reach him and their D-Tectors glow, transforming back into cell phones but also miraculously restoring Koichi to life. The DigiDestined resolve to meet the future head on with the knowledge they gained through their journey. File:4-50 Takuya Ending 2.png File:4-50 Zoe Ending 2.png File:4-50 J.P. Ending 2.png File:4-50 Koji Ending 2.png File:4-50 Koichi Ending 2.png File:4-50 Tommy Ending 2.png File:4-50 Group Ending.png Featured Characters (36) *Katsuharu (36) |c4= * (13) * (14) * (14) * (14) * (14) |c7= *' ' (2) * (25) * (26) * (27) * (28) |c9= * (3) * (4) * (5) * (6) * (7) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (24) |c11= *' ' (1) }} Digivolutions Quotes "Fret not! I'll write it all down so we'll never forget what you did! I'll make sure everyone knows the legends of the humans who saved the Digital World and became the best friends that a Digimon could ever hope for!" :—' 's' parting words to the DigiDestined The disturbance was apparently the result of an electircal discharge. When asked why an electrical discharge looked like a giant dragon, the city said that is what electrical discharges do! :—Tokyo suffers from really weird electrical discharges. Takuya: "But even if I spent time with my family—" Zoe and J.P.: "—or other friends—" Koji and Koichi: "—or with our family—" Tommy: "—or just hanging around not crying—" Takuya: "—I'll be best friends with you guys..." All: "...forever!" :—The DigiDestined's final lines Other Notes de:Ein Wunder geschieht